Come to Light
by aper18
Summary: AU. OOC. Rachel was living a normal ordinary life, but somehow deep inside she knew something was different about it. Could a simple glimpse change everything? Rated M for later chapters.


It was a thursday afternoon, Rachel was sitting on a school bench near the cafeteria with her friends and next to her was her boyfriend Finn, she was just listening to them talking around. She wasn't really interested in the gossip or whatever girl they where denigrating that day, or her boyfriend talking with his friends about whatever football stuff they always talked about.

Last night she had had a little argument with Finn because she hadn't picked up her phone when he called her after his soccer practice. Rachel told him she was studying but truth was she just wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She loved him but she sometimes felt he was a little bit overprotective and she needed her space.

She gave him a warm smile and Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned his attention back to his friends. She just sat there waiting for the day to be over like every other day, but this day something different happened, Rachel got a glimpse about something in the corner of her eye, in the distance she saw a very beautiful girl. Rachel was always watching beautiful people wether to compliment or criticize their hair, shoes or clothes but this time was different, this girl was stunning; She had short blonde hair with long bangs followed by a beautiful set of hazel eyes, she was wearing a sundress with a matching cardigan, she looked amazing. Rachel was admiring everything about this girl and she was so lost in it that she didn't realize she had been staring for so long. The girl turned to fully face Rachel who was wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans and black ballerina flats, her long light brown hair was pushed to the side in a loose braid. They had eye contact for the longest 5 seconds Rachel had ever experienced, it was intense, this had never happened to her, not even with Finn, her boyfriend of 2 years, she felt different.  
"Babe?" Finn said.  
"Huh?" she said, breaking eye contact with the girl.  
She figure out he had asked her something but she was so transfixed she didn't hear him.  
"Is everything all right?" Finn asked.  
She didn't want to give him any further explanation so she replied "Yeah, I'm fine" and gave him the perfect smile to ease his worries away.  
When she looked up again the girl was no longer in sight, she felt a little disappointed but she couldn't figure out why.  
"Is this about last night?" Finn asked a little worried.  
Her friends over heard their conversation and assumed "last night" meant for something else.  
"Ooh, what happened last night Rach? Did you finally give the big V card?" Ashley said and her friends started making sex noises and laughing loudly.  
Rachel was so not in the mood to deal with Ashley, she was the typical HBIC hot rich girl of the group. She had long dirty blonde hair and a little bit too much make-up, she was wearing very short shorts and a sleeveless denim shirt. Rachel sometimes wondered why she was still friends with her, she was definitely not the same piggy back tails with braces from the eighth grade, but they shared lots of good memories and Rachel wasn't the type of girl who made friends easily.  
She ignored Ashley and started to get up and gather her bag. "Walk me to class?" she said to Finn.  
"Sure" he said placing his big and a little bit heavy arm around her.

She didn't listen to a word her History teacher was talking about, she couldn't concentrate on anything but hazel eyes staring back at her, the way they made her feel. Rachel didn't believe at love at first sight and especially not with a girl, and she knew she wasn't a lesbian, she couldn't be, she had a boyfriend for God's sake, but she did knew something was going on and part of her wanted to know what and why.

It was late and she was over with the day and Rachel couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot bubble bath and sleep, It had been a long day. She was heading to her car when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair..."Could it be?" Rachel thought.  
She looked carefully and saw this girl sitting in a bench next to the parking lot. She saw the same sundress she saw earlier, it was definitely the same girl. Rachel was battling whether to wait for her to leave or go to her car, but if she went she had to pass next to her and she didn't want this other girl to think she was stalking her.  
"Screw it" Rachel said to herself.  
She grabbed her bag and started walking towards her car, she was almost there when the blonde girl said a soft "Hey"  
Rachel wasn't sure if she was imagining it, she was tired after all so she started looking for her key as fast as she could on her bag when she accidentally dropped it and everything flew away, she started picking her stuff when she saw the blonde girl standing up and walking towards her.  
"You were staring at me today" the blonde girl said helping Rachel to pick up her stuff up.  
Rachel couldn't believe this gorgeous girl she was so perplexed by earlier and now that she was talking, she started to feel a little bit nervous so she stood up, ignoring her and said  
"Hey! I didn't see you there" she lied. "Thanks for helping me" she said nervously.  
The blonde girl smiled shyly and started smoothing the hem of her cardigan. "My name is Quinn" she said.  
"Quinn? Like the King and the _Queen_?" Rachel joked.  
Quinn giggled softly and Rachel could've sworn it was the sweetest laugh she had ever heard. "Just like that" she said smiling.  
Rachel smiled back "Nice to meet you, my name is Rachel, Rachel Berry" she was very nervous.  
They stood there in the dark Rachel staring anywhere but hazel eyes, it could've been awkward except for the fact this other girl was perfectly calm looking back almost like if she was lost in thought. Rachel started playing awkwardly with her car keys and the blonde was jolted back to reality.  
"Well, nice to meet you too Rachel... i'll... see you around?" Quinn fidgeted.  
"Sure, have a good night" she said.  
And with that she walked away and Rachel jumped in her car and drove home, she couldn't figure out what the hell just happened to her, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous around this random girl. Sure she didn't make friends easily but she did talk to other people but this, she was sure it was different. It was a crazy day and to stop over-thinking Rachel decided to take a warm bath and relax. "If you don't think about it, it doesn't exist. Tomorrow is a different day" she said to herself, almost as if she believed in it.

The next day Rachel was a little bit early as usual to school, she was wearing a plaid shirt and denim shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. She was sitting on a bench outside her class reading a book when she heard a particular voice that said  
"Emma?"


End file.
